Consumer mobile devices, such as smartphones and tablets, are increasingly common in enterprise environments, a phenomenon known as IT consumerization. Such mobile devices are often capable of augmented reality (AR), which extends the interaction of a user with the real world by combining virtual and real elements. The use of mobile AR can enable new possibilities for easier and richer experiences in managing enclosed areas (e.g., warehouses, datacenters, shopping centers, etc.).